1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottle stopper, particularly to one composed of a cover body, a shaft rod and a rotatable member. The shaft rod is inserted and fixed in the interior of the cover body and the rotatable member is secured on the cover body by means of an insert pin, which leans on and across two oblique faces of the projecting base of the cover body. When the rotatable member is rotated, the insert pin will be actuated to slide upward along the oblique faces of the projecting base of the cover body and drive the shaft rod to move upward and have its bottom stopping member squeezing a soft clogging member to expand outward and closely clogging the bottle mouth. The bottle stopper of this invention can closely clog up the bottle mouth, and its shaft rod and soft clogging body are hidden in the cover body not exposed to the outside, meeting sanitation, convenient in use and able to be placed horizontally for facilitating storing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, after a bottle of wine is uncorked, the contents in the bottle, such as grape wine, champagne or the like, cannot entirely be drunk up at one time; therefore, it is necessary to cover up the bottle mouth with a bottle stopper so as to keep its contents fresh. A conventional bottle stopper 1 to be clogged in the bottle mouth 19, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a shaft rod 10 orderly fitted thereon with a first elastic body 11, a positioning block 12 and a second elastic body 13. The shaft rod 10 has its lower end provided with an expanded member 100 for holding the elastic body 11, 13 and the positioning block 12 and its upper end inserted through a sealing cover 14 and a packing-up plate 15 pivotally connected with a pull lever 16 by means of a pivot 160. Thus, when the pull lever 16 is pulled and pressed downward, the resisting-pressing portion 161 at the lower end of the pull lever 16 will resist against the packing-up plate 15 on the sealing cover 14 and drive the shaft rod 10 to move upward, and simultaneously the expanded member 100 and the positioning block 12 at the lower end of the shaft rod 10 will squeeze the elastic body 11 to let it deformed and expanded outward to clog the bottle mouth 19.
By so designing, however, the conventional bottle stopper has the following defects.
1. When the bottle stopper 1 covered on bottle mouth 19 is to be clogged in the bottle mouth 19, a user has to apply a great force to pull and press the pull lever 16 sideward and downward, thus likely to make the bottle may fall flat and let the interior contents flow out due to unstable center of gravity.
2. The sealing cover 14 is only covered on the upper edge of the bottle mouth 19 so it is unable to be tightly fitted with the bottle mouth 19 and hardly to be held stably for applying force.
3. The shaft rod 10, the two elastic bodies 11, 13 and the positioning block 12 of the conventional bottle stopper 1 are exposed to the outside of the sealing cover 14 so they are likely to be soiled with dirt when they are not used.
4. The conventional bottle stopper 1 cannot be placed horizontally, inconvenient to be stored.